Preliator Imperial Navy
Summary The Imperial Navy includes the Imperial Marines and operates all of the Empire's fleet. Naval warships are either fast sleek patrol craft used to police the Empire or the rightly feared Battlecarriers of the Imperial Grand Fleet. The Navy has atmosphere capable craft, usually used for planetary landings and bombings in support of Imperial Army units. The Navy also maintains and crews the Army's transports. The Imperial Navy's HQ and flagship is the City Ship HIMS Decimator. Composition *'Imperial Grand Fleet' - The fighting arm of the Imperial Navy contains all 40 Battlecarriers and is intended to provide the main defence of the Empire. It would also serve as the vanguard of any invasion force. *'Preliator Imperial Marines' - The Imperial Marines provide highly trained soldiers for fighting boarding actions. The Marines are also experts at commando raids to planetary surfaces. *'Imperial Fleet Auxiliary' - The Imperial Fleet Auxiliary operates and maintains all of the City Ships, however they are not normally under the direct command of the Imperial Navy but under the Member of Parliament for the ship, however in times of war the Navy can take direct command of all city ships. Most citizens of the empire choose to take their compulsory service in the Fleet Auxiliary. Ships *City Ships - Vast ships that house millions and bristle with weapons *Battlecarriers - The primary ships of the line *Patrol Ships - Heavy frigates for picket duty *IB-V - Heavy atmospheric capable bomber *IF-X - Atmospheric capable Starfighter History The Imperial Navy's greatest achivement was comparably recent. When Emperor Titus I told the Galactic Senate that the Preliator Empire was withdrawing its membership the Senate reacted by sending multiple fleets through the Mu Arae systems Gate above the moon of Numeris. There the Imperial Navy was waiting and repeatedly defeated Senate ships sent through. However this was insufficient to deter the Senate so a plan was formulated by Admiral of the Fleet Augustus Pious to allow the Senate fleet to enter the Mu Arae system. As the Senate fleet came through the gate the Imperial Navy's Battlecarriers of the Grand Fleet feigned retreat to the moon of Tectum. Fearing the fixed defences of Tectum the Senate fleet advanced on the HIMS Urbanus, capital of the Empire. As they engaged the Urbanus the Imperial Navy's flagship HIMS Decimator and the other City Ships converged to surround the Senate fleet. Unable to damage the massive ships and far outgunned the Senate fleet fled with massive losses to the moon of Depromo, only to be pounced upon by the Grand Fleet and utterly destroyed. Only one crewman of the Senate fleet survived who was dispatched back to the Senate to inform them of their complete defeat. Following the announcement that the Empire was permitted to leave the Senate Augustus Pious was given the highest honours of the Empire, including that of Emperor's Champion. In recognition of his victory his last name was changed to Victor. Current Deployment The Imperial Fleets activities are not available, with the exception of the HIMS Urbanus and the HIMS Civitas which follow prescribed routes through the Mu Arae system. Category:Militaries